Disease and Disaster
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: Kagome is finally back, but she falls seriously ill and dies. Can Inuyasha find a way to bring back his beloved? Or is all hope lost? Partnered with tn65loverinuy620jd :) Chapters 7 and up for now is going to be just my sister writing, I do not have a part.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay KagomeInuyasha92 here, and here is a new story for you all :) I'm partnered on this story with my sister tn65loverinuy620jd on this one as well, We really hope you all enjoy and please review, we love hearing what you all have to say.**

**Disclaimer****: We do NOT own Inuyasha! He belongs to his creator and no one else.**

**Chapter one:**

It's been about a month now since I've returned to the feudal era. A lot had changed in the time that I was gone, but that's to be expected after three years, right? Things are working out great between Inuyasha and I. About a week ago we moved into our new home, it's so beautiful I love it! Inuyasha and the villagers really out did themselves with everything. Life couldn't be better and I couldn't be happier.

"Good morning Kagome" Inuyasha said to me, he tells me that every morning. Then we snuggle into each others arms, for a while before starting our day.

"Good morning Inuyasha" I always reply back with a smile on my face, he smiles back at me and I can see everything that I'll ever need.

We have never missed one kiss, rather it be a goodnight kiss or a good morning kiss. Although the kiss that we shared this morning wasn't like any other, it was longer and more passionate.

"I don't know if I could live without waking up next to you Kagome, and knowing that you're mine" He told me holding me in his tight embrace.

Once he said that, I had tears of joy in my eyes. "I know what you mean Inuyasha" I said while placing a hand over his cheek, cupping it into my hand. "I love you Inuyasha" I told him with all the love I had in my heart for him, which consumed all of it.

He kissed me once more, he didn't have to say anything I could feel all of his love through his kiss. "I love you too Kagome"

"How about some breakfast koi?" I asked him as I was got up to get dressed, for a long day of miko work and of course my house work.

Inuyasha nodded getting up as well, once he was dressed he replied, "I'll go get a fire started." He then left the room, to do as he promised.

Inuyasha was looking at me kind of weird like, I have no idea why. 'Is there something wrong with my hair? Or maybe there could be something wrong with my outfit?' I thought to myself, as I quickly checked my outfit over it looked fine, I felt my hair and it seemed okay. Now I was starting to wonder just a bit, but I decided not to question it until the food was cooked and served.

He was still staring at me the same way, even while we ate. It was almost like he didn't even notice the food much.

"Kagome?" He said in a serious tone. It's never good when he uses that tone.

'uh-oh what's wrong?' I thought as I replied "Yes, love?"

He takes one more good look before replying back, "Are you...feeling okay today, Kagome?" With a concerned look in his eyes.

I thought about it for a minute but yeah I felt alright, I didn't feel sick if that's what he meant. "Yeah, I feel fine Inuyasha, why do you ask?"

"Your scent...doesn't smell right." He sniffs me a couple of times "I can smell sickness on you, but I don't see anything wrong"

"Maybe it's just my clothes? I haven't washed this kimono since the last time I was helping treat sick villager, which was...umm...about three or four days ago. I didn't get anything on it so I didn't worry about it." I told him.

Inuyasha shakes his head and says "I hope that's all it is, cause I don't think I can part with you again now that you're back." Once he said that I could see the worry hidden behind his eyes come forth.

I give him a small smile and place my hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay. Until the day I die" I said reassuringly.

After breakfast I went into the village and started to head towards Kaede's hut. Once I arrived I said hello to Kaede and started my work.

About half way through the day, around lunch time Kaede called "Kagome, can you please come here?"

I thought nothing of it at first, Kaede always asks me if I can come and help her. Naturally I said "Sure Kaede" with a smile, "What is it?" I asked politely while walking towards her.

"Let me look at ye" Kaede said to me, so I let her look "something seems off about you today."

'Oh no not this again! I feel fine, just fine!' I thought to myself just before saying. " Not you too Kaede"

She looked at me funny "What do ye mean, not me too?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain, "Inuyasha said the same thing this morning as well, but I feel fine Kaede I really do" I persisted to tell her.

"Ah, well child, it would do ye well not to underestimate your husbands nose, Kagome" She said to me like the wise old woman she is.

"What are you trying to say, Kaede?" I asked her, not really understanding what she meant. I started to feel nervous just then, about this whole conversation.

Kaede seemed to think about it for a moment, "Do ye remember that villager from three days ago?"

"Yes" I replied back. I'm really not liking this, not at all.

She gave me a stern look, "That villager had a very rare and deadly disease. It is highly contagious." She then thought some more about the subject " Tell me, child, did ye wash your clothes? Or change them since you treated that man?"

The blood in my veins froze at that moment, I started to feel numb, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't need to respond, my face told Kaede everything she needed to know. After what seemed like a while, I gathered up my courage and asked "Why do you ask? Kaede, what do my clothes have to do with this?"

She looked me in the eye " I asked because, Inuyasha came to me this morning, while you were out picking herbs. He was worried. It seems your husband smells the same sickness on you, the same one the villager man had that passed on."

My eyes grew wide "Are you sure about this Kaede?" I asked her, I didn't know what else to ask or say.

She nodded and replied "Yes, child."

She walked away, grabbed what looked to be like a piece of paper and came back "This is a note from his village, it seems more have died and become ill from the same sickness."

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it!

Reality soon set in, I shook my head, "NO!" I shouted while running out of the hut.

'This can't be happening!'

**Okay here is the first chapter to Disease and Disaster! What did every one think? Please review and let us know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright every one here is chapter two :) Please read and enjoy, also please remember to review when you are finished, we love hearing every ones thoughts on the story.**

**Chapter two:**

Kagome ran deep into the forest of Inuyasha, straight to the Sacred tree, standing at the base of the tree, tears in her eyes. She fell down and onto her knees. Looking up at the sky with tears still flowing, making two fist she screamed and punched the tree with all her might. 'Why now, when I just get back?...Why is this happening?' Kagome thought to herself as she cried into her hands.

Just then a flash of red and silver rushed towards her, and kneeled down beside her. Inuyasha took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He Tried his best to comfort her as Kagome cried and cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. Placing her arms around him.

Once she was able to speak, she cried to him "Oh Inuyasha, what are we going to do?...This cannot be real, it just can't be!" Nothing made sense to her anymore. Her world was turned up side down and she didn't know what to do but cry.

"Shhh, I know Kagome. We well get through this, do you hear me? We will, I swear it. I promised to you with my life and damn it that's what I'm going to do." Inuyasha took a deep breath and his voice became quite. "Even if I have to kill Sesshōmaru for the Tenseiga" He held her even closer to him now "I will save you Kagome, I promise."

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha harder at that moment, "But Inuyasha...what if...what if I can't be saved?" She asked him. Inuyasha looked down at her with the most caring eyes any one could possess.

"You can Kagome, you can be." He reassured her, he then lifted her up bridal style and carried her home.

Kagome was still her normal self, she showed no signs of the illness. She did everything that she used to; cooking, cleaning, helping out, everything. She was still Kagome, that was until a week later. That's when it all started.

Her symptoms started appearing, when she started eating very little if anything, food no longer appealed to her making her weaker and weaker. From there she would always be vomiting, or constantly feeling like she was going too. Severe pain would consume her, even when she couldn't bare it a moment longer, it continued. Kagome cried and cried from the constant pain and from everything that was happening to her. Everything went down hill from there, with no sign of progress.

Both of them hoped the deadly disease would go away and that she would get better. Sadly enough though those hopes died the day she could no longer get out of bed, or even dress herself.

Two days later she became very cold, it was like all the warmth had left her body. When Inuyasha would touch her, she felt dead because of how cold she was.

Inuyasha never once left her side, he held her as close as possible. On the rare occasion when he did have to go somewhere, he carried her with him. They never parted. He tried to keep her hopes up by talking about the happier times and the good old days, most times that would ease the pain for both of them. Until they were always, forced back into reality.

Often he would take her outside, just for some fresh air. She loved it when he would take her outside, to feel the warm sun on her cold body, to feel the wind brush against her skin

He could always smell the illness becoming worse and worse, never could he smell it getting better. This disease was slowly killing her, slowly taking away his precious Kagome. A little more as each day passed, and there was nothing that he could do. No matter how hard he tried nothing worked.

Everything broke Inuyasha's heart, seeing her the way she was, seeing everything go down hill. The sickness had even changed her appearance, she no longer looked like the Kagome he knew and loved, but none of that mattered. Kagome would always be the same to him, she was still just as pretty in Inuyasha's eyes.

Although that didn't hide the truth, he could see it. He wanted badly to do something, anything to help her. He always tried to not show her how bad he was hurting, she was going through enough. She didn't need to hurt any worse than what she was.

Then on the night of the fifteenth day, it was time for Kagome and Inuyasha to say their final goodbyes. She was going to die that night and they both knew it. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, holding her hand.

Kagome was struggling to speak, but her determination never left her so she continued to try. "Inu...yasha" Kagome painfully and slowly said.

"Yes love, what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he was running his hand through her hair. Tears threatened to spill out but he wouldn't let them.

"I'm...I'm sorry" taking a few deep breaths she continued "for all...of the pain, I've caused you"

She was becoming weaker by the moment, she could barely feel Inuyasha touch her anymore. Once he could see that she was becoming weaker he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't you dare. You have nothing to be sorry for" Inuyasha growled softly at her while taking her lovingly in his arms.

"But I was...gone for 3 years...you were...lonely all that time, and now I'm..." Kagome never got the chance to finish her sentence, Inuyasha had quieted her with a loving kiss.

After breaking the kiss Inuyasha said what he needed too before he never would be able. "Kagome, I will save you, I will NOT loss you again...I can't lose you again" Inuyasha said while looking into his wife's teary eyes. "I will find a way to bring you back to me and if I can't I will follow you in death, my love, I promise you that."

Kagome slowly lifted her weak hand to Inuyasha's face. Taking his cheek in her hand she gave him a sad smile. "I know you will...do whatever...it takes to bring me back...but PLEASE don't follow me so soon...I want you...to live a full...and happy life."

"Believe me Kagome if I can't find a way by next month, I will join you in death, my life could never be full or happy without you. You are my life, my happiness, without you, I'm already dead." Inuyasha told her while taking her hand, off of his cheek and pressed it to his lips.

"NO! Inuyasha don't...kill yourself because of me..." Kagome cried, she wasn't going to be like Kikyo and try to make him follow her into death. She couldn't and wouldn't do that to him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed "There will be nothing left of me without you my koi, my Kagome. In the three years that we were apart, it was slowly killing me, but at least I knew you were safe and that you were alive." A tear escaped his eye just then, "I can't live when I know you truly are gone, Kagome, I love you..."

Kagome's breathing became even heavier at that moment and she knew it was time. Fighting for one last breath she struggled to speak once more. "Inu...yasha...I...love...you..."

Just then while laying in Inuyasha's arms, Kagome Higurashi, faded into the darkness and died. Just as Kikyo had nearly three and a half years ago...

Inuyasha knew it in an instant and he let all the tears fall then. His Kagome was gone, and with her went a piece of him also died.

**Chapter two, what did you all think? Please review and let us know :) As always we love to hear from everyone. Also for those of you who are interested in this story, you should check out our other story we have called "If Only You Knew."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey we are back with chapter three! Please enjoy and review when you are finished reading :) My sister would like to thank Celonhael for their advice. For those of you that have not read their stories that make up The Twilightwar saga you should. Thank you Celonhael for your advice, support, and your stories as well.**

**Chapter three:**

They laid Kagome to rest deep within the forest of Inuyasha. The funeral was kept small and simple, Miroku did the service or at least he tried too. It's not easy putting your closest friend in the ground. Kagome was like a sister to Miroku, just like she was with Sango.

The funeral was hard for everyone, because everyone loved her. It was especially hard on four people; Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and of course Kaede. They were all in tears along with the rest of the village

Inuyasha wanted to have the funeral differently, he wanted to lay her down himself. That way he could cry for the loss of his love, after all real men don't cry right? Or at least they don't in front of anybody. When Kagome passed away in his arms, the tears fell for hours with no sign of stopping.

He would have been a little happier if he could have done it his way, but he knew that she was loved by everyone and that everyone would like to say their goodbyes as well. So he put up with it for them.

As they lowered her into the ground, Inuyasha turned and walked away. Miroku noticed this and started off after him, just then something caught his eye. Appearing off on a hillside stood a woman with long black hair, dressed in miko clothing, she was holding something. From what Miroku could tell it looked like a gem of some sort. Miroku blinked a couple of times than looked again, she was gone.

Miroku shook his head in disbelieve, not knowing what to think he started following Inuyasha once more. He didn't exactly know how he was going to help his friend, but he was sure going to give it all he had.

Sitting on a branch of the Sacred tree was where Miroku found Inuyasha. Miroku smirked, quietly he went under the tree branch and sat down. He knew that Inuyasha would open up when he was ready, and no matter what he was going to be there for his friend regardless of how long it took for Inuyasha to speak.

Inuyasha's mind was racing, and his heart was shattered.

Miroku stayed silent, it felt like hours till Inuyasha finally spoke, and said "Why now?" in a voice barely above a whisper. Miroku didn't say anything for a moment, he tried his best to understand what his friend must have been feeling. He's lost a lot of people that he loved in the past, but never someone like a spouse. Miroku couldn't imagine what it would be like if he did lose Sango.

Slowly he stood up and walked to where Inuyasha could see him. Inuyasha didn't look at him though, he just kept staring into space. Miroku finally spoke just then.

"You know Inuyasha, Kagome probably would have asked the same things if it was you that died." He pointed out to his hurting friend.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for the longest time, Miroku finally went to a near by boulder and sat down upon it.

When Inuyasha did speak he looked over at Miroku this time, and Miroku could see the hurt and suffering behind his eyes.

"Miroku, just go away...I don't feel like talking any more...about this" Inuyasha's voice was low and cold as ice.

Miroku stood back up, brushed off his robes,nodded and replied "As you wish my friend, when you do feel like talking you know we are always there." With that Miroku left, leaving Inuyasha alone.

'There's no point in pushing him to talk, it would only anger him and that wouldn't be good, not now.' Miroku thought as he was walking away and back into the village.

As the sun began to set for the day's end, and the starts appeared in the sky announcing the night. The villagers slowly made their way back to their houses. As for Inuyasha though he remained in the Sacred tree, he never moved, not once.

It was here in the Sacred tree that he felt close to her, to his beloved. Here is where they meant all those years ago, when he was still bound to the tree by Kikyo's arrow. 'Who would of thought love could grow so strong' Inuyasha thought as he was looking back into the past. Tears rolling down his face.

If Inuyasha would have been more aware, he would have noticed the demonic aura at his loves grave. At the grave stood a strange figure, holding what belonged to him. Though you would never know, for the grave looked untouched.

The figure looked to be like a miko, but it was only a disguise. The figure was a woman, a demon that lived for the heartache and suffering of others.

With an evil grin painted on her face, she said "So you and that half demon are the great ones that destroyed Naraku and the jewel of four souls? Hmmm...Well not this time, for your beloved Inuyasha, thinks your dead. My plan worked perfectly." Looking down at the girl she continued. "I do believe that I will enjoy the pain and suffering, the both of you will give off. For it will make me, Hezaa strong enough to rid the world of both of you. Then I will be the famous one."

Hezaa gave off an evil chuckle, "I've watched the both of you for a long time now, and I know your husband's suffering will be great without you. Because without you, what else does he have?"

She started to walk off into the night with Kagome in her arms, "Now let's get your soul and body back together so that I may feed off of your suffering as well. I'll bet it will taste sweet."

Kagome slowly woke up in a cellar, deep within the underground.

'What is this place? I was dead...why am I here? What is going on?' Kagome thought as she looked around the room, trying to identify it.

Kagome tried to get up but something was stopping her, looking down she saw that her wrists were chained loosely to the wall. Kagome was scared beyond believe, after all she did die right? She could remember dying in his arms, Inuyasha's arms.

Tears slowly came to her eyes, she brought her hands up to her face and cried.

"So I see you are awake" said a strange voice, surprising Kagome. The voice was almost as cold as ice.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Kagome demanded "I died, I know I died. What did you do to me?" Kagome concluded, allowing her voice to only become louder and louder as her anger rose.

"My name is Hezaa, and you will know shortly enough Kagome, but first here is some food. After all you have not eaten in weeks." Hezaa finished as she placed the food where Kagome could reach.

She then left not saying a word more.

**Hello everyone, well here was chapter three :) My sister and I do own Hezaa, we have all rights to her and her only! Please review and let us know what you thought on this :) We would love to see more reviews come in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everybody here it is :) As always we hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review letting us know what you thought of it.**

**Chapter four:**

Inuyasha was walking and pacing the ground, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to start or even how to. Stressed out from trying to think about it, the more time he spent thinking the further away his goal would be.

Giving up he decided to go talk to Kaede thinking she might be able to help.

"Ah Inuyasha what brings ye here today?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"I need help" He said with his head down.

"Aye, well come here Inuyasha. Take a seat" once he did she added "now what may I help ye with today?" Kaede asked

"What can I do to bring Kagome back to me?" He said in a depressed tone.

"Ye mean bring her back to life?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry to say this Inuyasha, but there is no way. What's dead is dead and can no longer be among the living." Kaede told him in a gentle voice.

Inuyasha's anger rose then "Come on you old hag, there has to be someway to bring her back! Some kind of spell, anything!" He yelled while slamming his fist through the floor.

Kaede sighed "I am truly sorry Inuyasha, ye must stop this nonsense and let Kagome rest in peace. There is no way to bring back what is dead."

Inuyasha was pissed, there had to be some way to bring her back there just had to be.

"Actually Inuyasha there is a way, but only one. Only your brother's sword is capable of this task." Kaede told him, just remembering that fact herself.

"Then I will have to hunt him down and take the sword from him! Even if that means I have to kill him, Kagome means the world to me and I will do whatever necessary to bring her back." Inuyasha vowed.

"Inuyasha, stop this, you know Kagome would not approve of such things" Kaede warned.

"Do I look like I care? I promised her that I would save her and I never go back on my word" Inuyasha growled

"Very well then Inuyasha, but be warned if Kagome's ghost does come back and sits you, be ready."

"Keh! Like I care about being sat, all I want is my wife back." Inuyasha yelled as he ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha didn't make it to far before Miroku spotted and stopped him.

"What do you want monk? Get out of my way!" Inuyasha growled

"Listen Inuyasha there's something I need to tell you." Miroku replied

Inuyasha sighed "What is it Miroku? What could you possibly have to say to me of interest now?"

"Listen Inuyasha right when you left the funeral I noticed a woman standing on the hillside. She was dressed like a miko, and she was also holding a gem of some kind." Miroku tried to explain.

"What on earth are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha shot at him

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think she was a miko."

"And what does this have to do with me getting Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

Shaking his head Miroku continued to speak "Inuyasha something is not right here, if she was a true miko then why couldn't I sense her spiritual powers?"

"I don't know and honestly I don't care! Now if your done monk, I'm going to find a way to bring my wife back!" Inuyasha said while leaping off into the forest.

"INUYASHA!...INUYASHA!" Miroku called after him, with no sign of him coming back, Miroku sighed 'Why can't I ever get him to listen to me' He thought as he walked back to his hut. Disappointment written all over his face.

Inuyasha ran until he was close to Kagome's grave, walking he slowly approached Kagome. He knelt down on one knee and softly spoke to her, "Kagome I will return you to the land of the living very soon. I'm going to find Sesshomaru, he will either kill me or help me. One way or another we'll be together again soon koi" Inuyasha told his love, as tears threaten to spill over once more.

Now if only Inuyasha knew that his love wasn't down in the ground anymore, instead she was faraway watching the scene play out.

Out of no where, Kagome heard an icy cold voice coming from across the room. Her head shot towards the voice, only to see a silhouette standing there.

"So Kagome, tell me how does it feel to watch your lover suffer? Knowing that both of your suffering will allow my power to grow?" Hezaa asked her, as she walked out from the darkness, with an evil glare in her eyes.

Just the sight of Hezaa made her feel sick, "You will never win Hezaa! Inuyasha will come for me, you'll see I believe in him!" Kagome yelled

"Ah, and just how will he find you my dear?" Hezaa asked Kagome.

Kagome didn't know how to answer her, she just knew that she could always count on Inuyasha and she wasn't going to stop now.

"My plan worked perfectly" Hezaa said with a chuckle

"What plan?" Kagome demanded

"Well my plan of sending that sick villager to your village of course."

"What? You sent that sick man?"

"Of course I did, how else could I have done all this?" Hezaa said with another evil grin upon her face. "And now your beloved believes you are six feet under the ground. Oh and as you well know he is on his way now to see his brother Sesshomaru. I will make his journey a living hell, that I can promise you."

"Why you son of a bitch! How dare you do this to me, to my family!" Kagome yelled very frustrated, "What have we done to you to make you do this to us?" She demanded to know.

"Simple enough really, you were happy and joyful. Yuck! I hate happy and joyful, I prefer pain and suffering. Wouldn't you agree?" Her grin grew wider as she narrowed her eyes, walking closer to Kagome. Bending down she took Kagome's chin into her hand, "You see my dear Kagome you must suffer as well."

"I will never agree with you!" Kagome spat out. Hearing all of this made Kagome's skin crawl, 'what else could this evil woman have planned? What more can she possibly do?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Now Kagome, let us watch your husband suffer." Hezaa said as she turned to make another image appear.

**There you all have it chapter four! Please review and let us know what you thought :) We love hearing from all of you and what you have to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello every one :) We are back with chapter five, please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter five:**

Hezaa gathered up a huge horde of demons of all kinds. The smartest and bravest of the demons came forth to discuss with her.

"Yes mistress, what may we do for you?" He said while bowing to Hezaa.

"I need you all to go on a mission for me." She plainly stated

"Ahh and what may that be?" The demon asked with curiosity.

"I want you to go and kill the half-demon Inuyasha" Hezaa ordered.

The demon stood up just then, "And what is in this deal for us?"

Hezaa chuckled "If you do this for me now, you get to keep your life's. How's that?" She replied while taking her finger and sliding it across his throat.

The demon gulped, "Y..yes your greatness, that's more than fair. But might I ask why?"

"Easy, I wish to see him suffer with a great deal of pain." She replied with an evil glare.

"It will be done your greatness, when shall we take off?"

"You shall leave soon as I finish speaking, understood?"

The demon nodded, "Yes ma'am"

"Good, now while you are out there, I shall be controlling your every move" Hezaa commanded.

"Umm...yes...ma..ma'am" the demon replied.

"Now go!" She ordered.

With that said the demons headed off to murder Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was running trying to reach his half brother's castle, he halted to a stop when he noticed that a horde of demons heading in his direction. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Are you Inuyasha?" One of the demons demanded to know.

"Yeah and what of it?" Inuyasha was pissed off, he needed to reach Sesshomaru's castle and get the Tenseiga.

"We've been sent to kill you, PREPARE TO DIE!" The demon said as he ran towards Inuyasha with his sword. The other demons followed after.

Inuyasha easily avoided the attack, while pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "I don't know who sent you and I don't care! I'm ending this now" Inuyasha stated.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he released the attack, killing all the demons but one with that one swipe.

The smartest of the demons had enough knowledge to dodge the attack. Even though he dodged the worst of it, the attack still weakened him.

"You will pay for that half-breed" He spat out as the blood started to pour out from his mouth.

The battle continued on and on, and even with his sword the battle was rough.

This demon wasn't going to go down easily. After all Hezaa knew all of Inuyasha's moves, from watching him fighting Naraku.

Inuyasha had no idea that this other demon was being controlled by someone else. What Inuyasha did know was that he would have to end this fight soon. If he was to reach Sesshomaru's castle any time soon.

Another thing Inuyasha didn't know was that he was only going further way from his beloved, not any closer. Kagome however did know this, she was watching everything play out.

She could no longer watch, it was all becoming too much for her to handle. Seeing her husband suffer in both mind and body, was too much. Kagome closed her eyes and looked away while letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"You may look away all you want Kagome. Rather you watch or not I can still feel your sorrow, the pain within your heart, and it's giving me more power than you could imagine." Hezaa said with an evil laugh.

This made her mad "Go to hell!" Kagome yelled while pulling on her chains, only to find herself wincing in pain.

Hezaa slowly walked up to Kagome taking her roughly by the chin. "No my dear, this time I will make you feel like you are in hell. I have watched you and the half-breed for many years. I will be the one to destroy you both. Naraku may have failed but I certainly will not" Hezaa replied with a smile.

"If you think looking away will help, trust me it won't for you can still hear your husband's suffering. I win no matter what you do." It was after Hezaa said this Kagome heard Inuyasha cry out in pain.

Fear and hopelessness could be seen in Kagome's eyes, at that moment.

"Really Kagome" Hezaa said while shaking her head. "You are making this way to easy for me. I have only just begun with my torcher and already you have given power that is just going to help me make your husband suffer even more." She finished.

'What do I do? How do I beat her at this?...Inuyasha doesn't even know I'm alive and that I'm trapped here. I can't help but worry about him and feel his pain.' Kagome thought.

Then the answer became clear, 'I have to be strong for us both it's the only way. I need to believe that he can take on anything she throws at him and that we can be together once more.' Kagome thought to herself.

Letting go of Kagome's chin Hezaa turned back to the mirror. "It seems your husband is starting to lose this fight my dear." She stated.

"What! No...that can't be!" yelled Kagome "INUYASHA!" Kagome looked up just in time to watch her husband fall to the ground. "INUYASHA! Please get up!" she yelled out, knowing her husband could not hear her she watched in horror. The next thing she saw was Inuyasha getting back up and on to his feet. She sighed in relieve.

"Seems your husband managed to survive that attack after all, but then again I was hoping he would. I can't have my fun end just yet, now can I?" she said while looking back at Kagome.

"I shall return my dear Kagome. I need to prepare for my next deadly deed." Hezaa said while walking out of the room.

Hezaa may have left, but the mirror image of Inuyasha fighting to stay conscious played on in front of Kagome. This was just too much for Kagome even though she knew all of this was Hezaa's plan to grow stronger. She couldn't help but cry.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome started to say, but then a voice came to her out of no where.

"Stay strong child for you know your husband will not fail you." The voice said.

Kagome looked all around her but she couldn't see anyone, "Who who's there?" asked Kagome.

"That is not important Kagome just believe in Inuyasha. He has always come for you has he not?" The voice asked

"Yes he has always come for me" Kagome answered.

"Then be strong and don't give up. For you know Inuyasha will save you." With that said the voice was gone.

"I will stay strong for you Inuyasha, I will" Kagome said looking back to the mirror. Only to find it was blank.

**Okay everyone here is chapter five :) we hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I am updating this early as a surprise to my sister :) Happy Birthday sis!**

**Chapter six:**

Picking himself up off the ground Inuyasha could feel every muscle in his body ache. 'Damn, where did those demons come from and who sent them?' Inuyasha thought to himself, he couldn't think of any one who could have sent them. As for where did they come from, he wasn't really concerned about that one. There are demons all over the place, it was that second question that had him stumped.

Using his sword as a crouch he slowly started he journey once more. The further he walked the stronger Sesshomaru's scent became. Inuyasha knew he was now close to his brother, he wouldn't have much more to go.

Inuyasha quickly sped up his pace, he didn't want to waste any time. Not paying any attention to the path ahead he fell over a tree root, face first into the dirt. He then heard Sesshomaru's voice at that moment.

"So I see your still unable to handle yourself in battle half-breed." Sesshomaru said in his usual cold and emotionless voice.

"Shut up, and let's cut to the chase. I only need one thing from you, and it's not anything you have to say that I'm interested in." Growled Inuyasha as he struggled to get up from the ground. Only making it to his knees.

"Oh and what might that be Inuyasha?"

"I want the Tenseiga, and I'll do whatever it takes to get it!"

"Ah and why do you need my sword? May I ask?"

"I need it to bring back my wife."

"Oh and when did she pass away? As far as I can tell she is still among the living." Sesshomaru pointed out

"You bastard! How dare you play with my emotions. Kagome died in my arms, of course she's dead."

"Well then little brother you are weaker than I thought you to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should leave here and go back home. For that is where your answer lies." With that said Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing.

'What could he possibly have meant? Kagome isn't alive...is she?' Inuyasha thought to himself, shaking his head he thought again 'No, she died in my arms, she's not alive.'

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, didn't know what his next step should be. Slowly he rose to his feet once more, not knowing what else to do he decided to follow his brother's advice.

As he was walking back to the village he remembered what Miroku had told him before. 'There was a woman dressed like a miko, but I didn't sense any spiritual powers from her.' Inuyasha halted to a stop and his eyes grew wide, 'It had to be that woman...but what did she do?'

Still not sure what was really going on and not knowing who or what to believe, he pushed on.

"So your husband is going to head back home is he?" chuckled Hezaa. "Well not if I have any say about it."

Unsure of what she was planning Kagome asked "What are you going to do?"

"Just watch my dear and you shall see." Hezaa answered and with a wave of her hand, she made the wind grow stronger.

Kagome watched in horror as the fierce wind picked up her wounded beloved, "Please stop! Don't do this!" She yelled to Hezaa.

With another wave of Hezaa's hand Inuyasha was throw miles away.

"No!" Kagome yelled, trying her hardest not to cry. The tears came quickly any way to her eyes. Sinking to her knee's with a hopeless feeling she cried.

"That's right my dear cry and give me more power. The more I break you emotionally the more my powers grow." Hezaa told her with a grin on her face.

"Your nothing but a piece of shit!" Kagome stood up then with a look of fire within her eyes "I'm done with your games!" Kagome said while wiping her eyes.

"Your not getting anything from me anymore. Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"Oh I hear you alright, well we will just have to wait and see about that, now wont we?" Hezaa replied while taking Kagome's throat in her hands.

"Kill me I don't care" Kagome choked out.

"No my dear, I cannot kill you just yet. How can I, when it's now time for your husband to watch you suffer?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Kagome asked her.

"Like this" Hezaa said as she dug her finger nails into Kagome's neck, just enough to draw some blood.

Kagome watched in disgust as Hezaa brought her bloody nails to her lips. "You see Kagome I can take any form with just a drop of blood." Hezaa explained.

Kagome continued to stare in horror as Hezaa took her form. "Don't feel bad my dear for you will still be able to watch." With a snap of her finger Hezaa was gone.

"Please Inuyasha don't fall for her tricks" Kagome whispered.

**Okay here was chapter six! Please review and tell us what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, tn65loverinuy620jd here. My sister KagomeInuyasha92 has stepped away from the story for now. So until they return, which I hope they do! The chapters will be just me writing them. Please enjoy and remember review when you're done. Thanks! Now on to the story!

*Warning thoughts of suicide. You've been warned. Skip this chapter if you don't agree with such things.*

Chapter 7

"Where the hell did that gust wind come from?" Growled InuYasha. "And where the hell am I?"

Looking around the area InuYasha noticed he was blown faraway from the village.

"Damn! Now I'm farther away then before. What is going on around here? First all those demons, and now a gust of wind that throws me farther from the village. It almost feels like...like Naraku is back, and up to his old tricks."

Picking himself out of the hole he was in. He looked up to see a woman standing off in the distance.

"It...it can't be!? Ka...Kagome..but how you're dead?"

InuYasha just stood and stared, were his eyes playing tricks on him. But his nose and ears both said it was her.

"Do I look dead to you koibito? Answered Hezaa in Kagome's form. With the blood Hezaa took from Kagome. She was able change her smell and voice to sound just like Kagome.

"This...this can't be...you died in my arms...I watched them put you in the ground!" Exclaimed InuYasha not knowing what to believe at this moment.

"The karma has allowed me to return to you."

Walking up to her, he placed a hand on her cheek looking deep into her eyes. "Kagome! I...I thought I lost you forever."

From her underground jail Kagome watch as InuYasha leaned down and kissed Hezaa on the lips.

"Oh InuYasha can't you tell that's not me? Please you can't...just can't fall for her tricks InuYasha." But through the mirror she watched InuYasha lead Hezaa deep into the forest. A chill ran up Kagome's spine.

'Oh no! He wouldn't. He can't...he has to know that's not me...somehow.' As Kagome thought to herself. She started feeling hopeless. The worst part now was having to watch her husband with this vile woman.

Sinking to her knees, Kagome made a fist. Punching the hard ground with all her might. Tears ran down her cheeks,and she left out a loud cry. Somewhere off in the distance Kagome swore she heard Hezaa laughing.

"You b.i.t.c.h. don't you dare touch my husband!"

But the laugh only got louder, as Hezaa continued to take InuYasha deeper into the forest.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much. You don't know how good it feels to hold you again."

"Well koibito why don't you show me?" Hezaa asked InuYasha, while thinking of how her plans were working out perfectly.

'That's it half breed. And after we make love I shall revile my true form. Your dear Kagome will watch you take me. This is working out better than I ever thought possible.'

Slowly InuYasha kissed Hezaa's neck, working her kimono open to kiss the top of her shoulders. "You're just as lovely as I remember." InuYasha said removing the kimono from her body.

"Oh InuYasha! It's been way to long. Let's just take our time and truly enjoy each other."

"Whatever you want koibito." InuYasha said while removing his kimono as well. "Why don't we try for that little pup you always wanted Kagome?"

"I think that sounds wonderful!" Said Hezaa as she helped InuYasha remove his pants.

Laying Kagome down gently on the ground, or so he thought was Kagome. He slowly took his time making sure she was ready for him to enter her.

As InuYasha prepared to take Hezaa. Kagome watched with red eyes, she never felt such pain as she did at that moment. Hezaa was not only gaining power from her heart break. But now she was getting pleasure from the man Kagome loved more than life its self.

"I can't take this...its to much." Seeing a knife laying next to her last plate of food. Kagome picked it up. 'Is this really the only way out she thought while holding the knife in her hands.


End file.
